Tweezed
by mamapranayama
Summary: Tony, Ziva and a pair of tweezers. Need I say more? probably, but I won't. Just fluff for fun.


**Disclaimer:** I own no part of NCIS or its characters. No profit is derived from this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only; mostly my own.

**Tweezed**

By Mamapranayama

****************

After his shower, Tony stood looking in the mirror with a frown. Leaning in closer, he examined the two offending hairs between his eyebrows in detail. How did he not notice them before? He wondered. It was as if he turned forty and hair suddenly decided to pop up in the weirdest of places. Before he knew it, the hair from the top of his head would be migrating to his ears like his great-uncle Vinny; he shuddered at the thought. He had to get rid of them. There was no way he was going to go around with a uni-brow, but he had nothing with which to pluck them.

Looking down, he caught sight of Ziva's toiletry bag she had left in the bathroom earlier before drawing straws for their shower order. It was a pink and polka-dotted affair, something he never would have expected from the normally anything-but-girly Mossad officer. Did he dare look inside? She had to have a pair of tweezers in there, right? She was a woman after all.

Having caught a case late that evening and needing to spend the night in some backwoods motel in the middle of nowhere left Tony, Ziva and McGee sharing a room and left him with little options. He couldn't just sneak out to the nearest gas station for a pair for himself. How would he explain that to Ziva and McGee? '_Sorry guys, gotta go run to the store and get me some man-scaping supplies.' _Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen. He had to take a chance.

Looking around as if anyone could see him sneak into Ziva's personal possessions and knowing that if he was caught he would most likely be killed by said assassin, he carefully unzipped the small bag. Inside he found the usual overnight stuff. Brush, shampoo, conditioner, make-up, contraceptives.....contraceptives? He made a disgusted face and pushed them aside only to find more contraceptives of a different variety.

"Lord, woman...what were you planning?" he muttered to himself with a grin. Just then, there was a knock at the door and he nearly jumped a foot in the air in surprise. He snapped shut the bag as though he had been caught red-handed, but willed his heart rate to go down as the door remained closed.

"Are you going to be in there all night, Tony or can McGee and I get as shower as well?" Ziva asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Ah...yeah, just a sec..." he replied.

"You are taking forever....." she complained

"Hey, perfection takes time." There was silence from the other side, but he may have heard a sigh of frustration, which he ignored.

He was drawn back to the bag and dug through it again. Finally, he hit pay-dirt. A shiny, silver pair of tweezers. He promptly used them to quickly pluck the two hairs mocking him from between his eyes. He made a face as he pulled on the hairs; it hurt like a sonuvabitch. _How do women do this all of the time?_

Once he was satisfied he had successfully ridden himself of the hairs, he washed the tweezers off before putting them back in the bag. He made extra sure that everything went back to the same position in the bag as it had been in before he opened it and he zipped it shut, praying she wouldn't notice anything amiss.

Dressing quickly, he stepped out of the bathroom and joined his teammates.

"It is about time. McGee is already asleep, he grew too tired waiting for you to clean your hair-covered body." Ziva groused and stepped up to glare in his face. Suddenly, she leaned in even further, invading what little personal space they had between them, eying him carefully.

"Speaking of hair....." she squinted, looking directly between his eyebrows where the two hairs had been. He held his breath as she inspected him. "It is about time you got rid of those things."

He blew out a gust of air as she walked around him and into the bathroom, closing the door soundly. He made it about two feet from the bathroom before he heard a bellow issue from inside.

"TONY!"

Ziva emerged from the bathroom with an extremely pissed-off face, holding the pair of tweezers in her hand, lifting them up for him to see.

"Did you use my tweezers?" She asked incredulously with disgust.

"How could you tell?" He asked

"They are wet."

"At least I washed them."

"It is disgusting."

"C'mon, I just pulled a couple of hairs with them, what's the big deal?" Tony gave her a sheepish look, shrugging his shoulders.

Before he could mount a resistance, Ziva moved like lightening, swiftly engaging Tony in a headlock, holding the offensive tweezers up to his neck like a weapon.

"The big deal is, they are mine and you are not to touch. You already know how many ways I can kill a man with a paperclip, just imagine the possibilities with a pair of tweezers." She growled into his ear, her breath hot against his neck. It was frighteningly thrilling to have her that close to his skin, but her hold was getting tighter and breathing was going to become a priority quite soon.

"Sorry." He croaked out in a pitch of voice much higher than he had intended.

"Will you two please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." A groggy and irritated McGee called from under a pile of blankets on the roll-away cot he had been forced to take after Ziva and Tony bullied their way into getting the other two double beds. "I'm not going to take the rap if you guys wake Gibbs and Ducky next door, so please....shut it!"

"Fine, McGee. Sorry we woke you." Ziva released her grip and Tony rubbed his neck melodramatically. She fixed a glare on him.

"I will not forget this." she pointed in his direction before turning on her heel and disappearing into the bathroom.

OOOOOOO

The next day after lunch, Tony strolled into the bullpen and placed a package on Ziva's desk. She looked up as he flopped back into his chair. She grabbed the festively decorated, pink gift bag and walked over to Tony's desk.

"What is this?" She asked holding it up. "It is not my birthday, why the gift?"

"It's a peace offering." He looked up at her apologetically. Ziva had been colder than usual to him since she found he had gone into her personal things and he wanted to melt some of the ice between them.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Just open it." She took out the tissue paper with a reluctant sigh and pulled out the gift inside, raising her eyebrows, turning it over in her hands.

"Tweezers?"

"Thought you might need a new pair."

"How....thoughtful. Hold that thought...." She grinned a little and held up a finger before walking back to her desk, placing the tweezers on its surface, reaching over and pulling open her top desk drawer. Giving Tony a clear view of her backside as she bent down, he smiled involuntarily until she turned around and brought over a small package of her own, simply wrapped in computer paper.

"You got me something?"

"Just open it."

He ripped open the paper and pulled out the object inside.

"Tweezers." He stated with a grin, looking up at her and leaning back in his chair.

"Even though I hated you touching my things, I forgive you. Mostly because it was worth it if it meant you got rid of those hideous hairs between your eyes."

**The End**

_I know this was pretty pointless, but if you read it and enjoyed it, I'm glad. Have a Merry Christmas! :)_


End file.
